disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is a Kree admiral of Thanos. He is the main antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy. He is played by Lee Pace. Ronan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes He appeared in Marvel's The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. He was part of Kree Army with Captain Marvel. He only appeared in Welcome to the Kree Empire and Operation Galactic. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy A Kree radical, Ronan continues to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians. Ronan has struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange Xandar will finally be eradicated. Ronan leads his army to hunt down Peter Quill and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy when they come between him and his genocidal goal. Ronan determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the xandarians, sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan is called by The Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting The Other passes belittling Ronan, Ronan tired of his insults decide to kill him with his Universal Wespon. Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contact him that he hand over the Orb, then Ronan decides to stay with the Infinity Stone and informs him that after destroying Xandar he will be the next. Ronan arrives to Xandar in his Dark Aster, when he is about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stop him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protect the civilians and the others decide to confront Ronan, but they are no problem for Ronan who easily wins. When Ronan is prepared to kill, Rocket collides his ship with the Dark Aster causing the destruction of this. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appears from the rubble and start make fun of them calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy" only stops when Peter distracts him with a dance duel, in that Drax destroys the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of a Infinity Stone, then use the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat Ronan finally. Quotes *“They call me terrorist, radical, zealot because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not.” * "I WILL CURE IT!!!" *"YOU CALL ME 'BOY'?! I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar, AND BURN IT TO IT'S CORE! Then, Thanos, I'm coming for you." *"Citizens of Xandar, behold your guardians of the galaxy!" *"Xandar, you stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you. It will be the tinder on which you burn!" *"You're mortal! How..." *"I do not recall killing your family. I doubt I’ll remember killing you either." *"I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful and…" *"With all due respect, Thanos, your daughter made this mess, and yet you summon me?" *"Your sources say she was meant to betray us the whole time." *""I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Trivia *Ronan is extremely similar to Claude Frollo from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame because both believe their actions are good, they are against a certain race, (Frollo: Gypsies, and Ronan: Xandarians), they are disloyal towards their masters, (Frollo: Archdeacon, and Ronan: Thanos.) they lust for a specific person/object (Frollo: Esmeralda, and Ronan: The Orb) and they defend their actions over someone else. (Frollo: God, and Ronan: His fathers) Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Characters created by Stan Lee